charlie_brown_and_snoopythe_peanuts_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Schroeder
"Ahh, Beethtoven." -Schroeder in his bedroom Schroeder is a minor supporting character in the 2015 Computer-animated movie, The Peanuts Movie. He has a favorite liking tune of Beethtoven. He is voiced by Noah Johnston. Snow Day Schroeder first appears in his room sleeping while the alarm clock plays Beethtoven's tune. When Schroeder tries to turn it off, he loves his tune. After Sally realizes school is closed, Schroeder is then seen with the others gathering at Charlie Brown's house and tell him to hurry up. After watching Charlie Brown fly with his kite, Schroeder is seen skating with the others. Until, he is crashed in a soccer goal with Frieda, Shermy, one boy and one girl by Charlie Brown. After Charlie Brown was tangled in a kite-eating tree, Schroeder is seen watching Lucy telling Charlie Brown that he could never fly with his kite. Schroeder is then pulled away by Snoopy just behind Lucy, much to his nervousness of looking at Lucy's crush, and he is then let go by Snoopy along the others. The "New Kid" in Town After, talking with Charlie Brown, Schroeder continues to skate along with the others. Until, he sees a truck moving in and stops to run over the fence behind the baseball field after the truck moves in next door. Schroeder hopes that the new kid will love Beethtoven. After this, he hears Lucy that the new kid will love her "natural beauty". As Schroeder continues to glance on the fence, the fence is knocked over by Charlie Brown. Schroeder, along with the others, blame on him and run away. In School The next day, Schroeder, along with the classmates, is seen in the classroom waiting for the new kid to come in. When he hears a knock on the door, it was only Charlie Brown who comes to school. When Schroeder continues to talk with the others, Linus' toy plane is activated by Charlie Brown. As the plane flies in the classroom, Schroeder runs for his life. After Marcie lets the plane out of the window, Schroeder is told by Miss Othmar to go to their desks. Schroeder is then told by Miss Othmar that the "new kid" is joining their class. Schroeder looks at the door opening as the "new kid" revealed to be The Little Red-Haired Girl. Schroeder thinks that she is pretty and he hears Lucy saying that she is not "that" pretty. After the Little Red-Haired Girl sits on her desk, Schroeder, along with his classmates are told by Miss Othmar to take a test, much to the classmates' dissapointment. While Linus talks to Miss Othmar, he starts playing the piano. After Linus is told to sit down by Miss Othmar, he finishes playing the piano and starts working on his test. After he finished his test, he watches Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty race on front of the table. Schroeder is then embarrassed that Peppermint Patty calls Charlie Brown a "Sly Dog". When Charlie Brown fails to introduce himself to The Little Red-Haired Girl, Schroeder watches Charlie Brown run out of sight. The Talent Show The day for the school's talent show arrives, While Schroeder is playing the piano next to Lucy leaning on top of the piano. When Sally tried to catch Charlie Brown, Schroeder is shocked when he sees Sally and Charlie Brown as he protected his piano. Post Talent Show After the talent show, Schroeder picks up a copy of a school's newspaper and is seen reading it. At lunch, Schroeder is seen eating at the tables. The Winter Dance Schroeder attends at the Winter Dance, and he is seen standing on the Men's side of the room. After Linus is pushed by Sally, Schroeder watches them dance and then joins in dancing. As the dance goes on, the Ladies' dance goes first as the girls participate in the dance as the Little Red-Haired Girl wins. At the Men's dance competition begins, Schroeder goes on the first line as he dances. After he dances, he watches Franklin, Snoopy, and finally, Charlie Brown. As Charlie Brown begins to dance, Schroeder watches him dance as Charlie Brown is about to win. Until, Charlie Brown accidentally sets a sprinkling system and Schroeder runs for his life. Picking Partners The next day at school, Schroeder, along with the others are assigned for a book report by Miss Othmar. While picking their partners, Schroeder watches Violet pick Patty and he watches Lucy pick his name. Schroeder watches Charlie Brown pick his partner and Charlie Brown picks the Little Red-Haired Girl and he laughs at Charlie Brown after he daydreams about winning. The Book Report At lunch, Schroeder, along with the others, is shocked that Charlie Brown had a perfect score on his test. While Charlie Brown had his score on his own test, Schroeder blames him that he is a genius and he is seen wearing a Charlie Brown shirt. At recess, Schroeder, along with the others try to tell Charlie Brown that why he is a genius. After Charlie Brown asks where Marcie is, Schroeder tells him the she went skating with Peppermint Patty. Assembly for Charlie Brown At the assembly, Schroeder, along with the others attend the assembly for Charlie Brown's Book Report. After Charlie Brown talks about his book report, he tells that is Peppermint Patty's test. Schroeder watches him run out of the assembly. Finding The Red Baron While Snoopy is finding the Red Baron, Schroeder is seen in his room playing with his piano when he sees Snoopy crying for Fifi. The Last Day of School On the last day of school, Schroeder, along with the others gather at Charlie Brown's house and tell him to hurry up. After Charlie Brown gets ready, Schroeder watches Sally talking about the last day of school to Charlie Brown and Sally says the she'll be old and wrinkly for the last school days and she slammed the bus' door, much to Schroeder's shock. At school, Schroeder sees Snoopy and Woodstock on the Ferris wheel. Until, Schroeder, along with the others are told to sit down by Miss Othmar. Linus tells the classmates that is the last day of school. First, they have to finish picking their partners for the day. Schroeder watches Pig-Pen chosen by Patty and when his name is called, Lucy stands up and says "I do!" instead of "I will". And finally, Charlie Brown. Schroeder, along with the others hide their books out of shame. Schroeder hears a soft voice who said "I will" and the school bell rings when Schroeder, along with the others go to the carnival. After Charlie Brown's carnival rush, Schroeder, along with the others watch Charlie Brown fly with his kite and then watches Charlie Brown talking to the Little Red-Haired Girl and The Little Red-Haired Girl leaves on the bus and Schroeder, along with the others gather at Charlie Brown and Lucy tells him that he is still full of surprises. Schroeder cheers for Charlie Brown and turns into a drawing. Personality Schroeder has a red piano that plays a tune of Beethtoven. He loves hockey with his lovely hockey stick. He has a nervous habit of Lucy's crush. Wait a minute...Lucy's crush?! Oh, good grief! Apperance Schroeder has blonde hair and he wears a black and purple striped shirt with black pants and brown shoes. In the winter, he wears a purple coat. Quotes ''"Ahh, Beethoven." ''"I got my hockey stick!" ''"She looks pretty." ''"She went skating with Peppermint Patty." ''"Oh! I think I see a piano! I hope he loves Beethoven." Trivia * At the beginning of the movie, Schroeder can be seen in the 20th Century Fox logo playing the fanfare. * While having fun in the snow, Schroeder grabs a hockey stick. * In the Flying Ace scene, Schroeder is seen playing the piano in his room when he sees Snoopy crying. * At the Skating Pond, Schroeder can be seen skating with the others when he sees Charlie Brown and his kite when he crashes him inside a soccer net. * Schroeder has a red piano that plays while in the classroom. Gallery image1.jpg|Schroeder notices that she is pretty image2.jpg|Schroeder playing with his piano image3.jpg|Schroeder Dancing 1 image4.jpg|Schroeder Dancing 2 image5.jpg|Schroeder Dancing 3 image6.jpg|Schroeder laughing at Charlie Brown image7.jpg|Schroeder in the 20th Century Fox Logo image8.jpg|Schroeder dancing in the Better When I'm Dancin' lyrics image9.jpg|Wearing a Charlie Brown shirt